Highlights
by IrisJR
Summary: Elle avait dans le cœur trop d'obscurité à dissiper, un océan d'amour infini, meurtri, toujours rejeté. Elle avait dans les mains la douceur asséchée de ceux dont on refuse les caresses, sur le visage de longs sillons creusés par les larmes. Elle avait simplement d'immenses yeux noirs qui lui bouffaient la moitié du visage et qui s'illuminaient de lucioles lorsqu'elle le regardait.


Je rêvais d'un prince qui me grignoterai toute entière : les cuisses, le ventre, le sexe, la poitrine, la bouche ; avec gloutonnerie, et qui dissolverait l'obscurité qui avait pris place dans mon cœur.

Je rêvais d'un prince qui m'aimerait sans limite, qui me voudrait et me prendrait, dépassant toutes les frontières ; d'un amour insatiable et insatisfait, impulsion d'amour infinie.

.

Je t'ai tant aimé. De mes mains fragiles, de ma bouche gourmande, de mes prunelles scintillantes. Je t'ai tant aimé ; élans de tendresse, impulsions, caresses. Toute cette adoration pour ton sexe, que je tenais au creux de mes mains comme un oiseau fragile. Je t'ai aimé lentement, passionnément. Et tout mon corps criait cette tension implacable et absolue qui me tendait vers toi. Et tous ces baisers, mon nez au creux de tes cuisses, ton odeur enivrante...

Toutes ces fois où, d'un simple regard, tu devinais le besoin impérieux que j'avais de te prendre dans mes bras, contre moi, en moi. De toutes ces nuits graves ou j'ai dessiné dû bouts des doigts les os de ta mâchoire, de tes hanches, la peau tendre de ta gorge ou du derrière de tes genoux. Comme je t'ai aimé ! Comme je t'ai aimé tandis que tu repoussais mes caresses malhabiles qui te dérobaient au sommeil, comme je t'ai aimé alors que tu t'éloignais de moi. Comme je t'ai aimé. Et pourtant je collais mon dos au mur froid, le plus loin possible de toi, pour que tu te reposes paisiblement. Le ventre en feu, douloureux. Les larmes aux yeux et les mains vides. Vides et tristes. Alors je agrippais doucement à toi, posant parfois simplement mes paumes tremblantes sur l'arrondi de ton dos.

Comme j'ai aimé et comme j'ai souffert. Comme j'ai souhaité qu'alors tu te retournes et aies enfin besoin de moi, de mon odeur, là, au creux de mon cou, de la douceur de la peau sur mon sexe, du goût de ma langue ou du velouté de mes paupières. Aimes-moi, s'il-te-plait. Caresses-moi comme l'on flatte le pétale fragile d'une rose, effeuilles-moi, prends mon cœur, lui qui n'attend que ça, lui qui t'aime de l'amour le plus pur.

Redécoupe-moi un corps, un plus beau, un plus pur ; rapièce donc mon cœur en charpie. Fais ce que l'amour véritable fait aux hommes : rends moi belle et lumineuse, comme un diamant, un éclat de lune, une brisure de soleil. Donnes-moi la lumière, je t'en prie.

Reviens en arrière, s'il te plait. Et, toutes ces fois, après l'amour, lorsque je revenais timidement me presser contre toi, poser ma joue sur ta poitrine et écouter ton cœur palpitant de plaisir, toutes ces fois, s'il te plait, toutes ces fois, passe ton bras autour de ma taille ou dis un mot doux ou donne une caresse à ma peau ou...

.

Je m'étais toujours sentie vide, creusée de l'intérieur. Qu'il avait alors été bon d'être remplie. Non pas d'être pleine mais d'être enfin.

L'émotion d'avoir l'autre en soi, inattendue, bouleversante.

Et l'émotion de pénétrer si profondément en l'autre, aussi. Là où personne n'est jamais allé et où personne d'autre n'ira jamais plus. Je voulais lui dire, tout doucement, qu'il était là chez lui, au chaud, bienvenu. Pour toujours. C'est un sentiment bien au-delà du plaisir grossier ou de la vile luxure, c'était un sentiment de bien-être absolu. Tu pourras venir te ressourcer, quand tu seras fatigué, t'oublier, quand tu seras triste, exulter lorsque tu seras heureux. J'aurais le droit et le privilège de te consoler, de sécher tes larmes, de te prendre au plus profond de moi et de t'aimer à jamais.

Je voulais qu'il reste là. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je n'étais plus seule. Quelqu'un avait bien voulu de moi. De mon amour. De toute cette tendresse un peu bourrue et maladroite que, nécessairement, il me fallait dispenser.

Enfin, je goûtais au bonheur de donner du plaisir. Mon corps donnait de la tendresse, de la douceur mais également la jouissance. Quelle belle pensée. Quel sentiment ! Comment pouvais-je bouleverser autant un homme ? Comment était-ce possible ? Quelle sensation merveilleuse que d'être la cause du plaisir de l'autre.

.

J'aimais quand il me désirait bien que cela n'arrivait pas souvent. J'aimais ses gestes brusques, sa violence. Sa respiration par à coups, son sexe frémissant pressé contre ma cuisse, ses caresses horribles et qui, pourtant, me remplissaient de tant de joie. Être belle. Être désirable. Que parmi toutes les filles qui existent je pus être choisie.

Je n'étais pas belle. Ni même jolie. J'avais juste beaucoup d'amour et des yeux brillants.


End file.
